When Old Meets New
by Totally Stoked
Summary: 2 of Serena's friends from boarding school move to the upper east side and start going to her school. Old friends meet newer friends and in some cases sparks will fly. Way better than i coul descibe it.


S

Guess who's moving to the UES…

Me & M!!

Look out Clarence!

We get in tomorrow at noon

xoxo

C

Serena Van Der Woodsen read her latest text message and proceeded to jump up and down in the streets of Manhattan

Serena dialed a phone number

"Hey, big news. Call me when you get this"

She left a voicemail

A nearby classmate snapped a picture of the elated Serena on her camera phone and sent it to Gossip Girl.

**Gossip Girl**

_Spotted: Serena Van Der Woodsen making an urgent phone call. Who's she calling? And what's got S so excited, another rendezvous with Dan or is it something more scandalous?_

_You know you love me_

_xoxo_

_gossip girl_

Chuck is sitting in Central Park smoking a joint.

He stares into the distance with a dazed look on his face.

Nate Archibald laces up his sneakers and jogs through the park but stops short when he sees his former best friend Chuck Bass.

Nate and Chuck stare at each other for a minute before Nate looks away and continues with out looking back.

Lilly Van Der Woodsen wandered aimlessly around her apartment.

Eventually she turned the radio on.

"Everytime" by Lincoln Hawk came on

Lilly paused before picking up her phone

"Rufus?"

Serena opened the door and went into the Penthouse.

"Hello?"

"Serena?" Blair yelled back

"Oh my god Blair, guess who's coming into town!" She yelled running into her room.

"Please tell me it's not Georgina again"

"No" she scoffed "My friends from boarding school are moving here."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Melody and Chyler. You're gonna love them"

"Are they anything like Georgina?"

"Not at all, they're her opposites, so do you want to go with me to Grand Central to pick them up tomorrow, at like noon?"

"You mean skip school to go meet your friends. I guess I could do that"

"Ok. Noon meet me outside school, I plan on contracting food poisoning in 3rd period"

Just after noon, Serena scanned the crowd for her friends.

"Blair, help me look!"

"Serena, I've never met your friends, I have no idea what they look like"

"Never mind!"

About 100 yards away two girls got off a train and appeared to be arguing.

As they got closer, their tiff became audible.

"I feel totally out of place, you're making me look bad" the one with the curly black hair said

"Well, I told you to dress nice!" The brunette yelled back

"This is me dressing nice!"

"I would've loaned you something"

"Who needs to look cute for a train ride?"

"Do you see them yet?" Blair asked

"Not really, but I think I hear them"

"Shut up!" The curly haired one yelled

"Bite me!" retorted the other

"Now I know it's them" Serena said to Blair

"Larry! Mel!" Serena yelled

"Ah! Serena!" Chyler, the brunette ran over and hugged Serena.

"Hey, you must be…Blair right?" Chyler introduced herself while Mel hugged Serena

"Now I feel really out of place" Melody grumbled

"Why? Because you look like a hobo?" Blair asked

"Blair! Nice!" Serena yelled

"No she's right, because I'm wearing this" she said gesturing at her baggy black sweatshirt and paint stained, shredded jeans, and spattered converse hi tops.

"And you guys look like that" she said waving her hand,

Serena and Chyler shook their heads.

"How 'bout we grab some lunch" Serena suggested

They went into the restaurant where Vanessa worked. Vanessa was there, sitting with Dan

"You know, I'm not really hungry" Serena blurted out

"Well I am" Melody said

"Let's go somewhere else"

"You just spent the whole cab ride going on about how great the food here was" Chyler said

"I'm hungry, I'm famished, and I want food…"she said walking in the door."And those earrings"

She marched up to Vanessa

"I want your earrings. Where did you get them?"

"At a store" Vanessa made a face

"Don't play sassy with me, I'm hungry I'm cranky and I want your earrings"

Vanessa glanced over at Serena.

"Just what we need another Upper East Side Bitch" Vanessa muttered

"As opposed to you who was just hanging with the ninja turtles in the sewers"

Mel turned and marched to the counter to grab a menu.

"I do like your friends" Blair whispered to Serena, who elbowed her

Serena, Chyler and Blair tried to follow Melody.

Vanessa grabbed Serena's arm

"I like her, who is that?"

"You're not her type" she joked

"Mel, Chy, come here"

"Dan, Vanessa, this is Melody, and this is her sister Chyler"

"Ok we're all friends now please get me food before I die and wash up at her house" Mel complained

Mel walked to another table

"Why is she washing up in your house?" Dan asked

"She meant the sewer" Vanessa laughed

Serena went and sat with Mel.

"Nice to meet you guys" Chyler said and ran over to the table.

After lunch Serena brought Chyler and Melody back to her place.

"Mom? Bart? Chuck? Anybody home?" Serena yelled

Lilly came into the living room.

"Serena what's wrong?"

"Guys you can come out now"

Chyler and Melody came out from behind the corner.

"Mom, you remember Chyler and Mel right?"

"Yes, hi girls"

Lilly hugged both girls.

"How long are you in town for?"

"We're actually staying" Chyler told her

"Actually I was wondering if they could stay for a while" Serena said to Lilly

Lilly glanced at her

"Please mom, can we keep them. They have no home. They're sad little homeless puppies"

"Excuse me?" Mel scowled

"Of course they can stay. Girls, do you mind staying in Serena's room?"

"Not at all, thanks Lilly" Chyler smiled

"Anytime, well I have some things to do so I'll see you girls later" Lilly left

"What's wrong with your mom?" Mel asked Serena

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, she's weird, something's wrong with your mom, she's hiding something"

"For a hermit you're pretty good at reading people." Chyler raised her eyebrows

Mel smacked her in the back of the head.

Lilly's phone rang.

The caller ID read Rufus.

Lilly looked around before answering.

"Rufus?"

"Hi, Lilly. Sorry I couldn't talk before."

"That's ok. Life as a rockstar"

"Lil, I'm going to be back in New York for a few days next week. Can I see you?"

"Rufus, I'd love to but we both know it's not a good idea."

"Lilly, why did you call me?"

"I heard you on the radio and needed to talk to you"

"I'll see you next week, I love you Lilly"

"I love you too Rufus" she whispered

Lilly hung up the phone.

What Lilly didn't see was Chyler standing only a few feet away, brushing her teeth and over hearing everything.

The next morning- 6:00 AM

Serena, Melody, and Chyler are asleep on Serena's massive bed.

Erik came in and slams the closet door and stomps to make as much noise as possible.

Melody throws a pillow.

"Ah!" Erik yells "I'm under attack!"

"Oh sorry Erik, I thought you were some one else"

"Who did you think I was? No I don't even want to know"

"Morning Erik" Chyler mumbles…

"Ah Fritsz!!" Chyler jumped up and hugged him

"Hey Larry!"

"How are ya kid?"

"I'm good…you?"

"Oh yeah hi Erik!" Melody jumps in

"Hey Mel! Are you two going to school with Serena?"

"Yeah, do you go to Saint Judes?"

"Yeah, sophomore year. Wahoo" Eric said unenthusiastically

"Ok we need to get ready for school now" Serena kicks Erik out

"Did Serena van der Woodsen just say she had to get ready for school?" Mel feigned a heart attack and fell on the bed.

The girls got ready in their "uniforms".

Serena wore her plaid skirt with navy blue flats and her white collared shirt with her tie loose.

Melody wore her white collared shirt under an Aerosmith T-shirt, her plaid skirt, a black army cap with safety pins around the rim and ugly brown combat boots.

Chyler wore her plaid skirt, white shirt over a tank top, her blazer with pins attached to it, a wide blue headband, and blue star Sanuks.

Melody walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Who, pray tell, are you?" Chuck asked her

"I'm your ski instructor" she kept walking

"I already know how to ski" Chuck told her

"Did I say ski instructor, I meant bum, I'm a bum who broke into your house to steal bread" she said and picked up an apple

"That's an apple, and you're the hottest bum I've ever seen"

She grabbed his head and made like she was going to kiss him

Instead she bonked his head with the apple.

Erik cracked up.

They met in the living room,

"Serena, are you driving?" Melody asked

Everyone laughed

"What?"

"You're in Manhattan you take a taxi, no one drives" Serena tells her

"The Taxi drivers drive, don't they?" she retorted

"I would hope so" Erik commented

Blair got dressed in her uniform. She loaded her backpack with books and pulled out her phone to check gossip girl.

_Spotted: Serena van der Woodsen hugging old friends at Grand Central. _

_Looks like Constance is gonna have some new it girls. With her new/old friends around will Serena have time for the newly ostracized Blair or will she get left in the dust._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl_

Nate Archibald put his uniform on and grabbed whatever books her could find; his room was a mess and he hadn't been doing well in school since his dad left. His break up with Blair made things awkward at school so he didn't bother going a lot of days.

Chuck took a limo to school. He couldn't get the mystery ski instructor/bum out of his head.

Chyler, Mel, and Serena arrived at school.

"Hey Blair" Mel yelled

"Hey hobo" Blair came over "You two have to go meet the headmistress, what classes do you have first period"

"I have Lit" Mel told her

"Me too, I'll meet you outside the office and show you where it is" Serena told her

"And you?" Blair asked Chyler

"I've got Calculus" she frowned "I hate Calculus"

"I've got that too, I'll save you a seat" Blair told her

Chyler and Mel walked to the office.

"See nice is good" Serena told Blair

"Whatever, your friends are cool"

"Ms. Cunningham, the headmistress will see you now"

"Which one of us?" Mel asked

"Chyler"

"Miss Cunningham"

"Yes?"

"I try to welcome all new students to Constance personally"

"Um..Thanks"

"I've noticed you're a Merit Scholar. And that you're fluent in Italian"

"Yes ma'am"

"Your extra curricular activities are fair"

"Fair?"

"You could use a few more"

"Ok?"

"We have a student who needs tutoring in Italian and it says in your file you've applied to several Ivy's, tutoring always looks good to Ivy's "

"Sure"

"Ok, well then, I'll introduce myself to your sister and have your new student come down so you can meet them"

"Sounds great"

Chyler came out and sat next to Melody

"Are you in trouble already?"

"She just tricked me into tutoring, oh and your turn"

"Ms. ? I'm Melody Cunningham"

"Ms. Cunningham, I just wanted to personally welcome you to Constance Billard"

"Cool, thanks, um can I go? I don't want to be late for my first class"

"Go ahead"

"Cool, bye"

She practically ran away.

"Bye geek"

Chyler went back into the office to wait for her student.

A few minutes later the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen walked into the office.

"Chyler Cunningham, this is Nate Archibald"

"Nice to meet you" he shook her hand

"Yeah, you too" she smiled at him

"Ok well I'll give you two passes to your classes."

"I've got Calculus." He said

"Me too"

"I'll walk you there then" he grinned and took her books

"I can carry my own books you know"

"But I'm a gentleman which means that by law, since I'm walking you to class, I have to carry your books"

"Well thanks then"

Blair and Chyler walked out talking.

"Agh, we made it to lunch!" Blair groaned

Melody sat alone with a book and an apple. Chuck spotted her and immediately walked over to her.

"You are the only girl who doesn't over accessorize for attention and yet you stand out the most." He said taking a seat across from her. She looked up and he gave her a twisted grin

"And why is that?" She asked

"So many reasons…I like the lipstick." He said narrowing his eyes

"I like red, fierce but passionate." She said with a faint smile

"Ooh like your apple. Is that the same one you fiercely and passionately beat me with?" He said in his devilish manner. She leaned in but not really close.

"Go Chuck yourself." She said while an equally devil like look on her face

"So you fierce, passionate, AND feisty? How about I Chuck you instead?"

"Ew. I think I just up chucked." She said standing up

She stomped over to where Blair, Chyler and Serena were hanging out

"Ew, were you just talking to Chuck?" Blair asked her

"Yeah, but its ok. He thinks I'm a ski instructor"

They all looked confused

Mel had left her book on the table.

Chuck slid it into his bag.

Nate came over to Chyler

"Hey can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Sure" she turned to the girls "I'll catch you guys later"

They walked away.

"So, when do you want to start?" she asked

"huh?"

"Tutoring, when do you want to start?" she asked him

"Today? After school?"

"Where?"

"My place, I'll have a car pick us up"

"Ok, I'll see you then" she smiled and walked away.

At the end of the day Serena and Melody waited out front of school

Chyler ran over to them

"Hey guys I'll meet you at the Palace later, I've got plans"

She ran over to where Nate was waiting.

Serena and Melody waited for Eric and went home.

"Hey Mel, can I ask you something?" Erik asked

"You just did"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Riding in a car"

"Mel"

"My dad shipped out and we were sick of boarding school. He emancipated us and told us to pick wherever we wanted for school. We knew you guys were here so here we are"

Chyler sat across from Nate at his house.

"Seriously how do you know so much Italian?" Nate asked her

"Seriously, why won't you focus?"

"I'm curious"

"Why?"

"You just showed up here. And now you're tutoring me and apparently fluent in Italian. And you just seem like and interesting person"

"I'm really not that interesting"

"That's for me to decide"

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you. For every answer you get right I'll tell you something about myself."

"Deal"

He got 7 out of 10 questions right.

"Ok shoot"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why are you fluent in Italian?"

"Ok here's 7 things:

I'm fluent in Italian because when I was a kid my dad was stationed there and after I learned to snowboard we started wintering in Torino.

My favorite color is yellow.

I want to go to USC but my dad keeps insisting on me going to an Ivy.

I wear glasses but thought they made me look nerdy so I switched to contacts.

I want to be a doctor, specifically a Neo-natal surgeon, which drives my dad crazy"

"That's only 6 things"

She started to blush

"My sister's an artist"

"Nice to know but that doesn't count"

"How 'bout instead of telling you one more thing I take you to do something fun?"

"Like?"

"Come on" She held out her hand

He took her hand.

"Chyler's not answering her phone" Melody told Serena.

"Ok, we'll do dinner without her then, can you go grab the takeout menu"

Melody walked into the living room where Chuck was sitting.

"You again?" he asked confused

"And swell to see you to!" she said sarcastically

"Hey" He said

"Chuck." She stated

"Do you wanna go out for a drink maybe?"

"I don't-" she turned around and saw what Chuck was holding "Give me my sketch book!" she demanded thrusting her hand at him.

"You know you have porn in here?"

"Excuse me?" she asked sounding offended

"Yeah there's a drawing of a naked guy…is that like kinky?"

"No it's Teddy. The model from my art class…Give it Chuck."

"You first." He said with a smile

"They're good you know." He said

"I don't know" she yelled and stormed away

She turned around and went back

"I forgot this"

She snatched it from him and grabbed the menu

Chyler grabbed Nate's hand and dragged him out of the car

"Chyler it's cold. Where are we?"

"We are at Hunter mountain, and I'm taking you snowboarding"

"What?"

"Come on!"

They walked into the ski shop.

"DAMIEN!" she yelled

"Chy? I thought you said you wouldn't be around much"

"Well, I have a friend who needs to learn snowboarding"

Nate waved

"Hey kid, run. This girl's a drill sergeant"

"I can handle her" Nate grinned

"He needs a full set up, including a jacket and stuff"

Blair put her hand in her sleeve and knocked on Dan's door.

"Blair?"

"Yes, I'd love to come in thanks"

"Dan, when are you gonna quit the crap and take Serena back?"

Blair barged into his place.

Serena and Melody sat on her bed eating Thai food and talking about their boy troubles

"I can't believe you told Dan you slept with someone else, god"

"Yeah, what's going on with your stud of a college boyfriend?"

"Ugh"

"That bad?"

"We broke up"

Chuck smiled as he listened at the door

Nate walked out of the dressing room wearing snow clothes.

"Ok, I already picked a board and stuff for you" she handed him the equipment

"Lets go"

He headed for the ski lift.

"Not so fast, you have to start on the bunny hill"

She grabbed her stuff and showed him to the bunny hill.

After an hour of falling on his butt, Nate started to get the hang of it.

"Ready to try the real hill?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Ok, one run today and more tomorrow."

"What about school?"

"What about it? You have your handy dandy tutor with you, and oh yeah, tomorrow's Saturday"

"Blair, this isn't your business"

"A: I don't care, and B: Serena wants you back, she didn't really cheat on you, you big baby"

"So what about you?" Chyler asked Nate while they were on the ski lift

"What?"

"I told you six things and taught you to snowboard, it's your turn."

"Ok seven things:

My dad was arrested for embezzlement and is hiding out in the Bahamas.

My dad expects me to go to Dartmouth but I have no interest in it.

I play lacrosse and soccer and run track

I scored really high on my SATs, which no one believes me about

I love Greek food

My best friend is Chuck Bass"

"Do you need tutoring in math too? That was only 6"

"Number 7: I would really, really like to kiss you right now"

Without waiting for a reaction Nate kissed Chyler and it started to snow.

"Here's my number 7: That was the best kiss I ever had"

Nate smile kissed her again.

Melody was walking down the street when Chuck saw her and followed pretty far behind.

She turned into a store and he walked in also. She saw him and smiled.

"You know I could report you for stalking?" she said with a laugh as she maneuvered her way through the racks of clothes.

"You could say I'm stalking you but you never said stop." He said with a smile

"Touché." She retorted

He grabbed a dress and tried to hand it to her. It was short and red with black mesh and a big black bow.

"No thanks." She said she grabbed a pair of pants and headed for the dressing room

"So why is that your stalking me?" she asked from behind the curtain of the dressing room

"I could tell you when we grab drinks, Saturday night?" he said sticking the dress in the room

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said taking the dress from his hand

He stood in silence for a moment

"Does it fit?" he asked. She flung open the curtain and was standing in her clothes holding the pants and the dress.

"Like a glove."

He took them both from her hand.

"Hey you don't have to do that!" She shouted to him

She got to the counter after having stopped to look at something. He handed her the bag and left she looked in and saw the dress the pants and some sexy lingerie. She pulled out a little note

Stalk you soon,

C

She grinned and laughed

Dan sat in his room reading a book. All of the sudden Cedric fell from his bookshelf and brought down something else too.

He leaned off the bed too pick it up. He lifted Cedric off the floor only to find a broken picture frame under him. He picked it up and it was him and Serena hugging.

He picked up his phone but then set it back down. He walked over to see what Jenny was up too.

She was sewing a dress or something.

"Hey Jen, you hungry?" he asked leaning in the doorway

"Sure. What do we want?"

"I was thinking pizza…I can call it in now?" he said

"Okay." She paused for a moment "Dan, are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Ok, I'm impressed" Nate said after he and Chyler finished their run.

"Yeah well, that's why I was an alternate for the US team"

"You were?"

"Yeah, but no one got hurt so I didn't compete"

"So you spent a whole winter hoping for someone else to get hurt?"

"Yeah, but I do that anyway" she laughed

"So, what now?"

"What do you say we check into the lodge and grab some dinner? Room service maybe?"

"That sounds great" he kissed her quickly

They held hands and walked back to the lodge.

Lilly kissed Bart on the cheek when he walked in.

Even moments after marrying him, Lilly knew it was the wrong marriage.

It wasn't that she didn't love Bart, but her heart would always belong to Rufus.

She walked into her room and pulled an old photo of him from her drawer and smiled sadly.

Melody came back, bags in hand.

"You went shopping alone?" Serena asked as she walked in the door.

"Yeah"

"I thought you were going for a walk"

"I was, but I ended up in this fabulous little store"

"Did you at least bring a movie?"

"As a matter of fact, I brought Funny Face"

Mel's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chy. Where are you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Ok, I'll tell S."

"Chyler took Nate snowboarding, and they're staying overnight"

"Seriously?"

Nate and Chyler sat on the queen bed in their room eating pasta and watching old Friends reruns on TV.

"I like this" he said

"Watching Friends?" she asked

"Hanging out with you" he corrected

She kissed him

"Good, 'cause I like hanging out with you too"

Chyler put the plates on the floor.

She kissed Nate harder this time and lifted his shirt over his head.

Serena and Melody changed into pajamas.

Melody wore the night gown Chuck bought her earlier.

They turned on another movie and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Mel got up to get a glass of water.

"Nice pajamas. How 'bout we put them to better use as lamp shades."

"Ah!" Mel jumped

"I'm not that scary"

"Chuck, why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I like the dark"

"Or?"

"I was hoping you'd come out here"

He stood up and she moved closer

"Oh yeah?" she asked inching closer

"Yeah"

He leaned in and kissed her.

The next morning

_Gossip girl here. with some big Nate Archibald news._

_It looks as if N has a new girl._

_A source caught a picture of N and a mystery brunette kissing on a ski lift._

_Is N really over S and B? Will mystery girl stick? Or is she just a replacement for what he really wants?_

_I'll keep you posted._

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip girl_

Lilly's phone rang.

She has a picture message.

It was a picture of Rufus playing the night before.

Under the picture were the words:

_Playing Everytime. I miss you. See you in 5 days._

_I love you._

Bart rolled over.

"Who was that?"

"Serena went to Blair's and wanted me to know"

Lilly slipped into Serena's room.

"Serena, wake up"

"Mom it's early"

"I need you to go to Blair's"

"What?"

"Serena I'll explain later please just go"

"Ok mom, I'll see you later"

Dan woke up and saw the picture of him and Serena.

He reached for his phone but noticed it was early and put it back down.

Nate and Chyler woke up tangled in sheets.

Chyler sat up and moved to get out of bed

Nate wrapped his arms around her

"Where do you think you're going?"

Chyler turned and looked at him.

"Nate..I"

Chyler was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Nate one of the Gossip girl informants caught us kissing yesterday" she showed him the phone

He laughed.

"So which is it?" she asked playfully

"I'm leaning toward you lasting 'mystery girl' now stop talking so I can kiss you"

She smiled and they kissed passionately

4 DAYS LATER

"Bart, I have to go out of town for a few days. My mom is sick so I'm not sure when I'll be home"

Lilly left a message on Bart's voicemail before heading to Rufus's

Rufus opened the door.

"Hi Rufus." Lilly smiled

"Lilly" he said

She looked at him for a second before throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Where are the kids?" she asked breathlessly

"I kicked them out" They kissed all the way to his room.

Serena, Blair, Chyler and Melody walked out of class at the end of the day.

"What are you guys doing?" Serena asked.

"Homework" Blair said

"Ditto" Mel said

"I…" She got cut off by Nate sneaking up behind her and putting his arms around her

"You guys all know my girlfriend Chyler right?" Nate asked them

"You can stop with the teasing" Chyler kissed him

"We're studying tonight" Nate told them "but only 'till seven. You guys want to do something?"

"Maybe" Serena said

Lilly and Rufus laid in his bed.

"Rufus, I love you" Lilly rested her head on his chest

"I love you too Lilly"

They were silent for a moment

"Lilly, you should leave him" Rufus blurted out.

"Rufus."

"Lilly, leave him, be with me"

"Rufus, I only married him a few months ago"

"And I should have stopped you" he insisted

"Rufus, I don't know"

"Lilly, I want to marry you. You are the love of my life. Give me a chance. I was wrong when I said I didn't want to get married, I want to be married. To you."

Melody slipped out the door of the hotel clutching her purse. Chuck watched her and instantly followed her. She walked far and he was far enough behind her she didn't notice. When she turned to the school he was confused so he hid back for a second and watched her break into the pool house of the school. He peered into the room and saw all her clothes. He walked in and took off his clothes too. Then he jumped in. She grabbed her towel and yanked it into the pool wrapping it around herself.

"Are you serious?!" he said

"Mmm-hmm!" she said smiling

"I bet it's not even that great anyway." He said turning away

"No trust me it is. Perfect even." She laughed

"One peek? He asked moving closer to her

"Nope!" she said. He pulled her in close and she got out of the pool.

She walked over and threw on her robe she knelt beside the pool.

"Hi." She said. He kissed her passionately and deeply

He looked at her and then held her head and kissed her ten times more intensively then before

"One date?" he pleaded

"Only one?" she smiled and he watched her leave

Chyler sat with her back against Nate. They were sitting with Blair and Serena on the floor of Blair's room.

"I'll be right back, we need snacks" Blair left the room

"Nate can you give us a moment?" Chyler asked

"Sure" he kissed her and followed Blair out of the room.

"Serena, who's Rufus?"

"What?"

"Rufus, who is he?"

"Dan's dad" Serena told her

"Can you think of any reason that your mom would tell Dan's dad that she loved him?"

"Chy, what are you getting at?"

"I over heard your mom talking on the phone the other day, and she said 'I love you Rufus'"

"Chyler don't mention this to anyone else, ok?"

"S, do you really think I'd just blurt that out at dinner."

Nate and Blair were in the kitchen.

"So you're dating Chyler now?" Blair commented

"Yeah, look if it makes you uncomfortable we can hang out separately or something"

"Nate it's cool. I like Chyler, you two can go be happy"

"Who are you and what have you done with Blair?"

Nate ducked as Blair threw a banana at him.

Melody stood in the Serena's room waiting she heard a knock and prayed it wasn't Serena. The door swung open and Chuck stood there in the doorway. She smiled

"Hey you look…like you need to change." She laughed

"Hey! What is wrong with my outfit? It was expensive!" he said semi-laughing

"Well if you wanna go on this date let me buy you an outfit first?"

"You're kidding right?" he said

"Okay you look like my Grandpa dressed you!" she laughed "And my grandpa is half blind."

He looked her up and down and with a devilish look on his face and took her hand. She grinned and grabbed her purse.

"Why couldn't Chuck and Mel make it?" Nate asked

"Mel had tons of homework" Chyler asked

"And Chuck's probably date raping someone" Blair said her voice dripping with disdain.

"Blair" Serena warned

"Sorry I mean Chuck's out being a lovely gentleman" Blair said

"Your going a little far" Nate said

They all laughed.

"Hey guys I think me and Chy are gonna take off" Nate said standing up

He reached down and grabbed Chyler's hand"

"Ooooh hot date" Blair and Serena mocked

Chyler stuck out her tongue and grabbed Nate's hand

"Are you coming back to stay over tonight?" Blair asked

"Maybe!" Nate answered for Chyler

"Ew" Blair laughed and threw a pillow at them.

"I'll try" Chyler answered as she and Nate walked hand in hand out the door.

Chuck and Melody walked through the street holding hands. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

"So where are we?" he asked

"Kentucky" she replied. He glanced at her and she shrugged

"I figured if we went downtown no one would really recognize us." She said

"You look hot by the way!" she grinned

"You look beautiful." He said. He swiped a rose off of a vendors stand and handed it to her.

She blushed and looked away from him.

"What did I say?" he asked

"It's just uhh…" she didn't look at him. He stared at her.

"No one has ever said that to me." She said finally looking at his face. He stared at her in disbelief.

She had very long black ringlets down to her elbows. Her cheeks were flushed like she'd been in the cold. She had big doe-like green grey eyes, full pink lips and a button nose…she was incredibly beautiful.

He dipped her back and kissed her with extreme passion.

Nate and Chyler walked hand in hand through the streets.

"Do you want to do anything?" He asked

"Not really, I'm good just wandering around" he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

He steered them into an ice cream parlor and a moment later they came out with ice cream.

"Do you want to go back to my place? My mom's visiting my dad" Nate suggested

"I dunno Nate" Chyler said

"We don't have to do anything, we can just hangout and then go to sleep"

"What if I want to do something?"

"Chy?"

"I guess going to your place would be ok, and I do have my stuff"

He gave her a quick kiss and they walked to his apartment.

Blair and Serena talked about what was going on with school and with their friends.

They called Chyler who told her she was at Nate's.

They teased her and went to bed.

Chuck and Melody were hanging out in the suite.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked

"Um just a coke." She said smiling. He turned around and pulled out a large red cup and a bottle of coke and filled it half way. Then he paused and poured in a huge splash of rum and brought it to her.

"So I was thinking we should do this again and often." He said sliding right next to her and rested his hand on her thigh. She took a sip of her drink and moved away from him.

"No Chuck I like you a lot but I do boyfriends not suitors." She said throwing down her 'coke'

"Well you could just do me." He said taking her cups and refilling it with the rum and coke

"Chuck!" she said laughing "This is fun…we need like a song!" she said

"Okay" he said handing her the drink

"Do you have any CDs or records?" she asked. He glanced at her and pointed to the ipod speakers.

She fished her ipod out of her purse. She grinned "I GOT IT!" she put it on the speakers

'Jail house rock' started playing on the speakers.

"Why this song?"

"Because you belong in jail!" she laughed and had more and more rum and cokes

"Ouch!" he said clutching his heart.

"Hey you got a pen and paper?" she asked

"Yup" he said handing her a pen and paper

He stood at the bar while she furiously scribbled at the paper

"So I was thinking about this boyfriend thing…" he spun around and she was gone. He walked to the couch and found a note.

_Chuck,_

_Thanks for the date. You trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me was fun!_

_We should do this again soon. I miss you already!_

_Yours(if you can catch me),_

_Mel3_

On the back was a drawing of them dressed like jailbirds him number 47 her number 3.

Chyler woke up in Nate's bed…fully clothed.

Like he had said they just hung out and went to bed.

Now they had to get up for school.

They got ready in a rush and she texted Blair

_B-_

_Running late. Don't wait for me, meet u school_

_Ttyl_

_-C_

Blair read the text from Chyler and laughed.

"I guess Chyler and Nate had a good time; They're running late and are gonna meet us at school"

Blair and Serena took a limo to school.

Mel woke up alone in Serena's room.

Eric came in.

"Wakey wakey" he jumped onto the bed

"Hey" she sat up

"You ready for school?" he queried eyeing her PJs

"Oh hell yeah, preschool here I come"

Eric left the room and they got a ride to school with Chuck.

Mel sat between Chuck and Eric.

"Awkward" Mel blurted

Chuck leaned over and whispered "I caught you"

"I guess I'm yours then"

"A deals a deal"

"I feel left out. No whispering" Eric said

"Ok. Eric I'm kind of seeing Mel, and you kind of can't tell anyone"

"My lips are sealed"

The whole group, Blair, Serena, Chyler, Nate, Chuck, Eric, and Mel were walking together in the hall.

Nate had his arm around Chyler.

The group was laughing and joking in the hallway near Mel's locker.

Then they saw her.

A blonde girl walked into the school with in clunky shoes, a uniform, and her hair wild.

She flirted with a guy a few lockers down.

"No…Freaking…Way!" Chyler and Mel said in unison.

The girl saw them and waved.

"Who is that?" Nate asked

"Olive" Chyler said

"Ollie's here?" Serena asked

"Olive? Who's Olive?" Chuck asked

"Olive's our sister" Mel answered


End file.
